


Naruto: Witch Saga

by Ginjersnapps



Series: Naruto: Witch Saga [1]
Category: Naruto, Soul Eater
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-30 00:22:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3916201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ginjersnapps/pseuds/Ginjersnapps
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sasuke has been defeated and brought back to the Leaf village. After months on parole and going the trust of the villagers and his friends again, they are sent to investigate witch sightings. But what's a witch? They are an extinct cousin species of human aren't they? Come on this journey to unravel many battles, truths, humors, romances, adventures and turmoil.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Blast to the Past

 

  **Sasukes POV ~O~o~O~**

* **Beep* *Beep* *Beep* *Be—CRASH!***

Ugh…another day in Konoha….feels like just yesterday I came home…brought back—no, dragged back by Naruto and the others….

~ **FLASHBACK~~~~~~**

**APOV~O~o~O~**

Naruto and Sasuke were in the climax of their battle. The ground littered with their friends motionless bodies (unconscious) and Sasukes teammates were scattered among them; the ground beaten with gashes, blood, and craters. They were fighting in the Land Of Rain. Naruto's Rassengan was clashed against Sasuke's Chidori. Creating humungous colorful sparks and explosive pulses.

"Sasuke! You idiot! Konoha is not your enemy! Why can't you see Madara is your enemy!?" roared Naruto.

"Konoha is the reason my brother killed my whole clan! The elders pushed him to make this decision! Konoha drove him to join the Akatski! I have no family because of Konoha! You people were just getting in my way of revenge!" Sasuke roared back, and he pushed his Chidori even harder into Naruto's Rassegan. Naruto could feel that he was losing grip on the Rassengan. Explosive pulses grew even bigger.

"Your wrong…..we got in your way so you didn't do the unspeakable…I wasn't just gonna let you destroy my home! Your home! OUR FAMILY!" Bellowed Naruto. "You're my best friend Sasuke. I don't care how much you deny it or what you do to me. You. Are. My. Friend. Nothing will ever change that. I'm not gonna let you destroy your home over some revenge plot. REVENGE IS NOT THE ONLY ANSWER! I wanted you to have something to return to… We have been searching for you for six years now. Now that I have you, I'M NOT GONNA LET YOU GO!" Yelled Naruto at the top of his lungs.This took Sasuke by surprise which faltered his Chidori. Naruto took this chance to push through Sasuke's Chidori with all his might and hit him straight in his stomach.

"AAAaaaGH!" screamed Sasuke as he coughed up blood and was thrown into the air. Naruto's Rassengan sent Sasuke 20 feet back, when Sasuke hit the ground the impact created a massive crater in the earth. "Fuck…." Wheezed Sasuke before everything went black.

**Sasuke's POV~O~o~O~**

I remembered waking up to the sound of birds whistling, when I opened my eyes I saw that I was in the back of a wagon with 10 0thers, three were my teammates Karin, Suigetsu, and Jugo. They were all tied up in ropes and chains. Especially Jugo, he had extra iron chains, looked like something to hold up an anchor. And Suigetsu was put into a container with chains all around. Speaking of chains and ropes, I myself was tied in three ropes and an iron chain. Their security on me is quite the over kill…

"Ah so your awake" said a familiar voice, I looked up to meet Kakashi's Sensei's face. He was steering this body filled wagon with horses. "sorry about the restraints buuuut we wanted to make sure you were safely delivered to Konoha. It'd be a pain in the ass to have to _hunt_ you down again." Kakashi emphasized the word 'hunt' with a deep under tone. I knew what he meant, the next time if I were escape they'd send me six feet under.

"we wouldn't want that now would we…?" I said in the most sarcastic tone I could muster up. In return he sent me a monotonous glance, and sighed. It was silent for a while, I actually felt at peace, even though I was tied up. I even forgot about my hatred thinking about what Naruto said…what have I been doing all this time? What am I as a shinobi? What other answers could there possibly be? How stupid could I have been to let the Uchiha curse swallow me whole? I pondered upon these questions until Kakashi decided to speak.

" well… a lot has changed in Konoha, I hope you learn to love it once more. You know, you are strong Sasuke, in your own way you are stronger than Naruto, just like how Naruto is stronger than you in his own way. You would have been even strong had you not followed the path of revenge. Don't you know that evil never wins?" he looked back at me but I looked elsewhere and kept silent. "it's going to be awhile before people get used to you, nonetheless trust you…".

"who said I was going to stay, the minute the opportunity strikes I'm taking off." I spat, there was no way in hell I was going to stay in that place.

" I may be kind to you now, and you may be a friend to everyone here, but don't you forget that you are an international criminal that we have just taken prisoner. We searched for you for six years, especially Naruto, don't think that we are just gonna let you go now that we have you." He said that last part staring me dead in the eyes. I had no words for any of this… He then started back up " a lot of people were hurt physically but mostly emotionally for your actions. Especially one in particular." He nodded his head towards Naruto's sleeping body. It didn't take long after that before all that he said started to sink in and the guilt that I've hidden away for years start to scratch its way to the surface. But I swiftly recovered and regained my composure, for we had arrived to Konoha. He stopped before the entrance and got off.

I watched him go to the side of the wagon splash a bucket of cold water on everyone except Jugo, Karin, and Suigetsu. I guess it is best that they were asleep, so they don't cause trouble. But what's troubling me is where the hell did he pull that fucking bucket from? His ass? This probably another mystery along with what's under his mask. Everyone woke up with a jolt, still tired from exhaustion, me and my team must've put up quite the fight. "we're here, you know what needs to be done…" Kakashi said in his alert voice. I'm guessing the whole village knows and is probably preparing a noose for me as we speak. They all were on alert, they got out of the wagon being careful not to step on Karin, Jugo or Suigetsu. They made this barrier around the wagon and we made our way into Konoha. Kakashi took position at the head of the wagon, we entered Konoha without speaking a word. All of the villagers stopped what they were doing and stared. Some started gripping knives and others had glares forming on their once soft features.

We stayed on alert as we made our way down they streets and towards the Hokage's quarters. Everyone relaxed once we were inside, they had some ANBU shinobi's take Karin, Jugo's and Suigetsu's bodies towards the prison cells under the Hokage's quarters. While everyone was figuring out what to do, I took this chance to examine everyone, it HAS been six years, I'm sure they've all changed.

Sakura, she now has short hair, looks nice on her actually. She looked more weak and useless with her long hair. her eyes are still vibrant as ever, I see she's still got her fiery attitude. Kiba's ego seems to have grown bigger. But that's not the only thing that's gotten bigger, is it just me or did Akamaru get bigger than when I last saw him? also, didn't Kiba have long hair, what's with everyone and hair cuts? scary to think how much has changed. Shikamaru is probably the only one who hasn't changed…monotone attitude except the fact that he's ranked at Kakashi's level. Hinata no longer looks like a boy, seriously I was starting to question her sexuality… she actually looks feminine with her long hair. She caught me staring and as usual turned into a tomato, same ole Hinata. Choji is as fat as ever, except he looks more stoic in his new armor. and holy shit, his hair is longer. Kinda makes him look like an over fed porcupine… I'd be killed in a matter of seconds if I said this out loud. Oops I was wrong about the Shikamaru being the only one kept the same, Ino still acts and looks like a ditzy blonde. woopy fucking doo… Naruto has definitely changed, just his chakra control and that jutsu. He's definitely stronger. And he used to be a total midget, now he's taller. though id have to say im the tallest out of this whole group, but if Jugo was her that'd be another story… Lastly there was Kakashi, its been six years and the bastard still looks the same..like, what the hell?! Does he really age that well? The only thing that's probably changed about him is what novel of Icha Icha or Make Out he's on…He's a real fuckin' perv.

We started to make our way to the Hokage's office. In front of the desk where the third Hokage used to sit sat a young looking woman in her early thirties with blonde hair pulled back so only her bangs were out. In the middle of her forehead was a blue diamond tattoo. "why hello there Sasuke, its great to finally meet you. Welcome home." She said this in a stiff analyzing tone.

"Hey Granny Tsunade!" in came that yellowed haired monkey, but as quickly as he came a book shot out and hit him in the face so fast and sent him crashing through the wall in the hall. This woman Tsunade was so pissed off that a vein was literally popping out of her head. Tsunade is quite the spit fire isn't she?

"Now Sasuke a lot of time has been wasted, lets get down to business. Everyone is free to leave." Everyone swiftly got up and glanced at me while leaving, not speaking a single word. "oh Kakashi, one more thing before you leave. Mind if you untie Sasuke? If he tries to run I have him." Kakashi had this tired expression while untying me before he left. I totally forgot that I was still tied up, the minute I was untied I collapsed into a chair, the tingling starting to kick in from the unbalance of blood in some areas of my body.

"Sasuke, I've been informed of your situation and motive behind your actions. I've decided to not punish you since you were so distraught from the deaths of your family and an easy target for Orochimaru and Madara. Plus you were under the influence of the Uchiha's family curse. You must know that we are not your enemy, I hold reign of power here and I will do anything to fix this wrong. You must also know that you are now our prisoner. Your buddies are being held in cell holding until we can trust them fully and get full cooperation from them. Your Buddies will sleep in the cell holdings here, only you will be granted an apartment next to Naruto's and constant supervision. You will not be allowed to venture outside the village till you are trustworthy. Consider this your punishment. "

"that's just dandy, knocked flat on my ass, unwelcomed by villagers, and now I'm a prisoner. I certainly feel at home." I rolled my eyes through this.

" Now don't be that way Sasuke. You may not have been punished as severely as you should but you know you have to do something to repent for your actions." She said this in the most understanding voice, and she was right… "…" there absolutely nothing I could say to her, because as I said before, she was right.

"now if you understand and have no more snappy remarks an ANBU shinobi is outside waiting to escort you to your new home, good night and welcome home." I left that room without another word, I was swiftly escorted to the apartment complexes and was handed the keys, the manager gave me a snarl as he handed the keys over and I was escorted to my room. I walked into the apartment and found boxes, the boxes held all of my stuff from when I left my old apartment. I'm guessing Sakura and Naruto are the ones who took the liberty to do this. As I looked around I noticed that the room was big enough to hold a twin side bed by a window. A chest of drawers at the end of the bed; A mini drawer light stand at the side of the bed by the pillows. Next to the chest of drawers at the end of the bed was a skinny table holding a TV. In the middle of the room was a Kotatsu table, I guess the heater blanket was in the closet which was next to the TV. By the entrance was a counter, a stove, a wall installed microwave and a cupboard drawers. Right next to the door by the small kitchen area was a bathroom. The whole place altogether was black and white themed.

"welcome home….i guess…" I slowly walked to the bed and fell onto it asleep.

~ **End** **Of** **FlashBack** ~~~~~~

That was merely 9 months ago, back in December. It's now September and the villagers have gotten used to me. Shino, Shikamaru, kiba, Hinata, Neji, Lee, Ino, Choji, Ten Ten, Kakashi, and even Tsunade have learned to trust me once again. Naruto and Sakura have always trusted me no matter what. Stubborn jackasses I say… I met my replacement Sai. He kinda dresses like a gay porn star, he also creeps me out, nothing I'd admit out loud but he does. Always reading books about emotion yet never showing any himself. And he always manages to insult people, way too blunt. If they thought he was a close enough clone to me than they have another thing coming those assholes. No way in hell I look like an emotionless porn star. Then there was that guy Yamata. He's pretty cool I guess, except…does he ever fucking blink? I'm gonna find out his birthday and buy the poor bastard some eye drops.


	2. Chapter 2: Paranormal ED

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Note: Its kinda like the anime setting but its also a bit AU(alternate universe). What I mean is, they have some modern stuff in there that you'd other wise not expect to see in a ninja world. No they don't have cars or phones, why do that when you can jump tree to tree and use carrier birds? But I mean they have night clubs, shopping malls, one major city in each land (they still have lots of villages of course) and they have modern attire for days they don't have missions. Also, they have some technology, we already know they have Tv's, but in this story they also have Ipods and Mp3's, no phones like I said, just computers with search engines and Ipods for music.
> 
> P.S this first part starts of from where the last chapter began ;P

**APOV~O~o~O~**

The next morning was a clear and sunny day. The streets were bustling with grocers and people, children were playing in alleyways, and ninja's jumping about doing missions. We come across a tall grey and blue apartment complex and inside one of the apartments, room 13; inside we see a big cocoon lump on the bed. Raven tufts of hair peeking out at top of this blanket made cocoon. *Beep* *Beep* *Beep* The lump started to move and stir groggily "mmm…"

*Beep* *Beep* *Beep*

The lump started to move more, getting restless "mmmm—Uuuuugh"

*Beep* *Beep* *Beep* *Be—CRASH!*

There in the bed was and upright tired Sasuke, his hair messy and he was still in a sleepy daze. He turned to see his handy work, the alarm clock smashed and thrown to the wall in bits.

"Well shit…" he groaned lazily, he slowly got off the bed and began to get ready for a shower.

After he got dressed in his new attire, skin tight black turtle neck, his usual black pants, and a black cloak. He put his sword to his side and a wrist band that he stores his shuriken. He then began to head out next door. When he opened the door he was met with a pair of blue eyes and bright yellow hair.

"Hey Sasuke! Kakashi and Tsunade have called a meeting!" Naruto said with a cheerful grin.

"How can you be so happy in the morning...?" Sasuke said in a cold and groggy tone. Too early in the morning and having to deal with idiotic monkeys was too much for him.

"Someone should really measure that stick up your ass…" grumbled a dejected Naruto as they walked from the apartments. They headed to the Hokage's quarters and marched into Tsunade's office. The room was filled with people: Kiba, Shikamaru, Sakura, Choji, Neji, Hinata, Lee, Ino, Shino, TenTen, Sai, and Kakashi. Everyone sat in seats and some in the wall, like Sasuke since he's such a badass (or so he thinks). Tsunade looked around the room once she felt everyone was there, Naruto was in a corner still mumbling Sasuke's bullying.

She ignored and began "I have a mission for all of you, especially you Sasuke." Everyone turned to stare at Sasuke which in return narrowed his eyes. "We have been getting some reports of witch sightings. In the land of Rain, Fire, Sand, and here in the leaf; but mostly in the other lands. There has been re- "WA-WAIT! What the hell is a witch?! How the hell are we supposed to battle something we don't know about?!" interrupted Kiba who stood so fast he knocked over the chair, he had a look of overwhelm.

"How the 'hell' are we suppose to know if you interrupt like that…" stated Shino mockingly, everyone gasped forgetting Shino was there since he's so quiet. Someone should really hang a cow bell around that bastard's neck.

"Hahaha, you didn't seriously think I gonna send you on a blind mission did you? You all have some studying to do." Chuckled Tsunade, she seemed pleased with his distress (sadistic much?)

"A witch is an extinct species of human, paranormal they are." Cut in Kakashi, he was standing next to Sasuke leaning against the wall. Sasuke raised his eyebrows in surprise for he did not sense Kakashi's entrance or him ever being there. "Wait so we're going after something paranormal and extinct?" exclaimed Naruto; he seemed to finally stop pouting.

"Well they are technically extinct, but not really. We just recently found out there was one left. I'll let you guys research the rest, all you need to know is there have been reports of bodies with their heads blown off. We need everyone on this so we can straighten this all out. "

"Just as Kakashi said, so I'll leave the rest to you all, come back here once you've done your research." With that Tsunade ushered us out of her office, leaving just her and Kakashi. Once they were outside they made their way to the library and its rare book section. The Library was a three story building with over 200 mahogany bookshelves with thousands of ancient scriptures and books. The building was circular with a dome ceiling, painted on the ceiling was some of the greatest wars of the leaf village. In the middle of the building was a clearing with a 12 foot long mahogany table in the center, ancient but sturdy. The levels were split up in five parts, Rare Books, History, Fiction, Non Fiction, and Scriptures. There was a first floor, second, and third for each section (kinda confusing but you get the gist). Once they were inside they split up in groups, team groups.

 

 

**Sasuke's POV~O~o~O~**

A witch huh…I remember my parents talking about them once, something about our ancestors hunting them for their hair and blood. I don't really remember the rest they said…

"Isn't it awful? Can you imagine being the only one of your species?!" Does the last of your clan and only one able to carry on their gene pool count? Sakura and Ino were talking about the witch mission. So loud. Don't they know they need to shut up in a library?

"Ya know, you've been quiet today."

"You know Naruto, I don't spend my time blabbering away like you do, I try using my mind and thoughts."

"Well then, someone certainly had his nice helping of Bitch Flakes this morning!" Naruto gets so dejected so easily, it's quite amusing.

"Tch!" I clicked my tongue and left to the second level of the library.

"All I can find is books on wizards. Can't really find anything other than that." I called over the railing to Sakura who was joining the others as a giant mahogany table.

"That's ok Sasuke, just come down here; Hinata has found a couple books."

"Could've told me that before I wasted my time searching…" I said lazily, this of course irritated Sakura. She's so easy to tease.

"Just come down here will you?!" Sakura stomped her foot in exasperation and marched off to join the others. And sure enough Hinata had found a stack of books on Shinobi History, Mythology, Mythological Beings and a small book on wiccans. They were all leather bound and old. They all have a gold symbol that looks like a line drawn star within a circle facing northward.

"I found them hidden at the bottom of a shelf all covered in dust." I saw Hinata peeking out from behind a book when she said that.

"Well, go on." I have no idea why I'm having such adrenaline for the mission, but it's there.

"Well, says here that they were hunted for their blood and hair, says that their blood was a great medium for poisons or acids. Their blood turns into poison or acid only when they are angry. And they used their hair because it was equivalent to silk, which was quite expensive back then and still is, it's more expensive now since witches have died out."

"That's sorta creepy, making fabrics outs of hair…I'm so never wearing clothes again." Stated Kiba as he sat there with this disgusted look, which in returned we decided to just stare at him in opposition.

"Dude, if you wanna get naked go work the corner or something" Shikamaru's monotonous attitude never gets old."do continue Hinata."

"U-um well it s-states here that they were considered a 'cousin' species, not family related, just genetically s-similar. T-t-they didn't have clans with jutsu's that defines them; every witch had a spirit animal and her powers were based off it." As much as I love to listen to Hinata stutter…I'm glad Neji stop that charade. Though he is a little more serious and uptight, if Naruto thinks I got a 10 foot pole up my ass, I'm sure he has a 100 foot.

"They can work jutsu's but they are mostly kinetically based. For example, if a witch had a Snake spirit animal, then she would deal in cleverosity, poisons, speed and agility."

"That is so weird! I wonder what my spirit animal would be?"

"Naruto, yours would be a gold fish or a seagull, spazzy, small attention spanned and small brained…" Everyone of course stayed silent in sure agreement.

"You fucking butt munchers…" Naruto sat back down in his seat to pout. Oh look, Hinata wants to finish speaking, yes Hinata, do continue to stutter\read to us. Just watch, she's gonna begin with her usual stutter.

"U-um" see what I mean? "as I was saying, the witch race was mostly female, which was another reason why they were hunted and many were raped. Back then Ninja society agreed if you were strong enough to take down a witch you were an acceptable ninja. This also helped influenced the witch hunting's."

"In other words our ancestors aren't exactly 'glorious' people…" wow Neji, didn't catch THAT hint from the beginning? "I-it was said that if you could get a witch pregnant, the child would grant a great deal of power to the clan's gene pool. But none were successful since the witches would always kill themselves after the rape." Wow, I can literally smell the degradation of the glorious ninja ancestors 'almightiness'.

"Male witches are called wizards or sorcerers, which we are all familiar with. There are very few today since there were no more females to mate with." Oh my god, the one sentence she doesn't stutter in, by god, IT'S A MIRACLE!

"Who was more powerful? Males or females? Probably males huh? Always how it goes." Kiba spouted egotistically, he had this proud look on his face. Oh Kiba, I just love watching you prolong your virginity, so proud you are thinking you're scoring all the ladies. But in reality, the only hot babes that surround you are the sweaty withered women that you assist in that gym you volunteer for every SUNDAY.

"ACTUALLY for your information, females were the dominant ones in power; they are more in-tuned with their pineal gland." You go Hinata, you tell that fuck face to fuck off! You know what? I've never seen her mad. It's just as mysterious as Kakashi's damn face… "Well if the females were so powerful, how did they succumb so easily to rape?

" Oh, so the BLONDE is the only one who asks an actual valuable question and the brunette is the total dumbass. That makes perfect sense… Hinata dove her face back into her little book stash searching for answer, didn't take her long of course "Well Ino, says here that back then they had special tools created. Paper seals to e exact."

"pffft what good is that? They could just tear it off." Chuckled Kiba, you must really want a bitch slap huh?

"Well if you'd just shut up maybe you'd learn what was so special about the seals. Though the word 'SEAL' should've been enough already…" Isn't false advertising illegal? He should really dye his hair blonde so I quit forgetting he's stupid.

"it takes thirteen to seal a witch until she is out of commission. 10 to seal all levels of power, 11 so she can't use her Soul Weapon, 12 so she can't fight, and 13 to shut down all chakra channels so she cant move. The seals were created by High Priests, so you can see why they are so effective." Wonderful books, I now feel disgusted that I'm human…

"Oh mi gosh! That's terrible, if that's how the females were killed then what's the wizards excuse?" Killed? Try MURDERED, or massacred. Whatever floats our boat. I had a feeling something was brewing so I moved from where I was standing, which was to the left of Hinata, and decided to place myself to the far end of the table. Juuuuust in case. Neji was staring at Hinata in an unapproving way, guess he doesn't like her burst outs, but like I said, he's got a long pole up his ass. Besides I much prefer this out going side of her.

"They are simply idiots with low tempers and are aggressive and simply killed each other in petty battles." Huffed Hinata as she set the book down in exasperation, sexism is obviously a sensitive button for her. Everyone still a little surprised by her remarks, guess this is the first time she's done this. Except for TenTen because she looked like she was failing at hiding her laughter. Guess it's up to me to ask the next great informational question…

"Were they independents? Or did they have a ruler of some sort?"

"U-um, y-yeah they did. Unlike us they had one family of witches and wizards that ruled over all. They didn't have one spirit animal for each member; the royal family spirit animal was a dragon."

"What so special about them that makes them 'royal'?"

"Basically since they have a deity as their spirit animal they are much more powerful." Then in came Neji, since questioning Hinata since of course he still kinda hates her, but she's only reading from the text book of course. I wonder who's the bigger asshole, him or I? "So a dragon is what made them so royal and powerful…?"

"Pipe down Neji; I'm sure there's more."

"W-well what m-made the Royal Family truly special was their features, female heirs had beautiful golden hair that was equivalent to fine silk and as strong as titanium fibers, fair skin, and bright jade eyes. Common witches still had silk like hair but compared to royalty it was nothing, common witches don't have jade eyes, only royalty do; and only royalty have blonde hair."

"Wait! Did you say golden hair, green eyes and fair skin?" Sakura interrupted with wide eyes, suddenly Ino had the same look, they gave a glance to each other as if they were sharing thoughts.

"Why, yes I did. Why?"

"Nothing, we'll tell you when we get back." Sakura and Ino then rushed out of the building together.

"Okay. Anyways, male heirs for the throne to sorcerers had the same traits but, sometimes they had raven hair an-"Wait! Id their spirit animal was a dragon then what would their powers be?! What if the witch wizard person is one of them?!" Getting real tired of your shit Naruto…I don't know Hinata that well but I'm sure I would be launching myself at Naruto and everyone else for their pesky questions. And as much as Hinata likes Naruto and everyone else, I'm pretty sure she's thinking the same thing…

"I was about to get there if you all would just shut up and listen!" growled Hinata as her eye continued to twitch violently; everyone shut up after that. You go Hinata; you tell those mean ole 'friends' to shut the fuck up. I had this feeling of sheer content from the fact that Hinata got everyone to shut up so we could get this done faster; Gives this situation some humor, a change from all this rape and massacre talk. I may not look it, but I DO have feelings, though I do my best to cover because what greater weakness than emotions. Though I over heard my parents talk about how these witches shed no emotion towards humans, so I guess that kinda debunks my statement on emotions being of great weakness. I guess this is my way of pushing back my emotions toward the whole 'last of your species\people', now's not the time to get all sentimental and sympathetic. Just not who I am.

"Every female had the powers of song, to bring forth magic through singing; Also they can inflict harm without lifting a finger. Every male had the same special talent except they can do it through an instrument." That's when SHINO decided to raise his hand, like, where the fuck has that bastard been this whole time? He is one creepy bastard; I won't say that out loud of course, I have a demeanor to run here. That would be the upmost humiliating. But I sometimes wonder what's going on in that head of his, besides the bugs laying and hatching eggs… "Yes Shino?" Of course Hinata reverts back to bashful mode for Shino …

"I think the big question that should be asked here is why witches were hunted to begin with and why not wizards?"

"I-t said in the book that a bandit came across a freshly dead body of a witch and from there he learned of the values of the witches bodies. They were mainly hunted for their bodies and their beauty, basically like any other game(hunting prey) in the world that is hunted for pelts, fur, and beauty. Males had no value physically other than their instruments." I've never felt so disgusted; sure I don't mind hunting as a sport, but with a cousin species no less? Mankind had committed to a holocaust and enjoyed it through it all.

"Well if that's all the info we need, is there by any chance any specific characteristics to the witches in general?" I really hope I didn't come off as rude there.

"Well besides their superior beauty which they are very beautiful." Hinata seemed to be very focused into the book, probably observing an image.

"From what I can gather from this scientific diagram they seem to have what we females would call 'the perfect body'."

"So fucking jealous…" whispered TenTen in amazement, women…

"Witches are quite tall; they seem to have abnormally long legs which enhance their beauty but make them stick out in a crowd more."

"She or he should be easy to hunt down then."

"Shino remember, we are not going there to 'hunt', just to investigate."

"Shikamaru, we basically are hunting it down to figure this whole mess out, I've seen the case file and those bodies were mangled so I'm guessing its not friendly and its not going to let us find it so easily." psss Shino, your true colors are spilling out…

"Well we weren't told to hunt it and kill it, not unless we have to, its bad enough it's the last of its species. Ever heard of find, preserve, and reproduce?"

"U-um a-anyways ehem, males are supposedly very handsome, no abnormalities besides their beauty. But they are extremely charming and cunning, which puts them off as players or skirt chasers, but also what makes them stand out. Over all 'too good to be true'."

"Damn! I can see it now, god I hope it's a female!" Kiba was leaning back in his chair day dreaming with this look of hope. He's just like an un-neutered dog, I can literally see the bastards' testosterone levels…I'm not surprise if he's stroking himself under the table…

"I think we have lead!" In comes Sakura and Ino barging through the doors holding a small square case; it was a CD case. Ino grabs the case out of Sakura's hand pops it opens and takes out a folded piece of glossy paper. She unfolds it, puts it on the table to reveal a huge poster of an admittedly gorgeous gal. Admittedly, in my mind.

"How the hell is this, a lead?" "Her name is he Cheshiress(Chess-shire-ress, like Cheshire cat except with 'ess'); nobody knows her name, just her stage name. She's known for her amazing songs, she's a famous singer, and she has so much talent! I and Sakura's favorite to be exact."

"I can see that she is an idol of some sort but, what the hell does she have to do with this mission?" I was now rubbing my temples in pure annoyance in hopes that this situation would shut up.

"Well why don't you take a good look at her?!" Ino was certainly losing patience in me. We all took a moment to observe the poster of this…temptress. The gal was laying on her stomach with her legs up and her head laying on her shoulder while her arm stretched across the floor. The other arm was bent and her hand was rested lazily by her face. She was staring into the camera which looked like she was staring at us. She had this mischievous look on her face, her golden hair strewn around her, looks about mid back length. She wore long black leggings with ankle boots; her top was a tube top that was red and black pin striped, kinda like a fancy suit look. She had a work suit collar around her long neck, the collar came also with a long red work tie. She had suit cuffs with black buttons around her wrists. On top of her head was a mini red and black pin striped fedora. Suddenly…it dawned on us, this gorgeous woman had golden hair. Vibrant jade eyes…and long tempting legs…

"She's having a big concert in the City of Song in the Land of Music." We knew immediately what Sakura and Ino were suggesting, and they were just a little too excited for our comfort.

"One road trip to a concert….coming riiiight up…" Shikamaru was face palming and sighing up a storm. I could hear Kiba and Akamaru howling up a storm in delight in the background. Why do I feel as if my life is about to become a roller coaster of really fucked up shit?


	3. Chapter 3: No Batteries Included

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: sexual content in chapter. Non-Con

**Sasuke's POV~~~~~~**

Infiltration. How we first infiltrated the Land of Music was by splitting our group into three teams of five. I stayed put of course, and let people pair up with each-other. Of course, Sakura and Ino followed me like stalkers, along with Naruto and his loud mouth. Lucky for me, someone with common sense like Shikamaru decided to "grace" our presence. All the other groups came together just as I predicted, because let's be honest, they're all predictable. And I don't mean to brag but, I did always have a good sense of memorization and observation.

Team 1: Me, Naruto, Shikamaru, Sakura, and Ino Team

2: Ten Ten, Lee, Neji, Kiba, and Akamaru Team

3: Hinata, Shino, Choji, Sai, and Kakashi

We piled into three separate wagons and entered the Land of Music one hour apart from each-other. We then entered the City of Song the same way. A brilliant plan if I do say so myself, the only downside is ...the disguises... Bright red T-shirts with bright pink hearts and her face plastered on the front with the upcoming concerts on the back. To top is off, black petty skirts and black fedoras. I don't mean to sound rude to the gay community buuuut, I felt homosexualized to the max. I might as well drop trough and bend over a table with a tattoo on my ass that says: Pop Goes My Weasle.

As the last of our teammates came into sight, we got out and started out for the Musicians DOMEmatrix. Nice play on words...The Musicians DOMEmatrix was known for its inward glass arches and giant steel dome in the middle. All in all it looked like a glass and steel Anemone Chrysanthemum. Said to be the most beautiful building of all the lands, and what give the Capital City of Song such power. The building is also known for its botanical gardens growing close to a thousand different species of flowers.

"Can you believe she holds her concerts in such a place?" Spoke up Sakura keeping pace at my side.

"I don't know. This place obviously shows she has money and power...maybe a huge ego." Just by the look of this place I already didn't like her. Concealing herself in thousands of human shields obviously shows a huge and dangerous ego.

"Hey! Don't say that about her! You don't even know her yet. Plenty of people say she has a beautiful soul."

"You've never met her either. Key word "people say", the liability of that is that of a soggy piece of paper. Why don't you enlighten me on the prices of her tickets?" With a roll of her turquoise eyes and a huff of her breathe

"20,638 yen(approximately 200$)..."

"What was that?" Again she grumbled "20,638 yen..."

"Oh gee golly me! I still can't fucking hear you."

"20,638 fucking yen you deaf asshole!"

"That's what I thought" I may be an asshole but I know how be on top in the end. Watching her slow down her pace to get away from me was one of my proudest accomplishments.

"Oh my god! I see it!" Gasped Ino behind me. Up ahead was the rise of the Musicians DOMEmatrix. I hope you're prepared to sing your last words...witch...

* * *

 

**Maka's POV~~~~~~**

**BAM BAM BAM** "5 minutes!"

"Alright! Geez..." Maka. That's my name. Maka, Maka Albarn. Also known as the beloved Cheshiress, famous singer,dancer and entertainer, known across the land, adored by millions young energetic ninjas. Giving men their boners and women their squeals, day and night to win the hearts of every person who comes to hear me sing. Winning hearts gains me trust...keeps me safe. Because they may love who I am...but they won't love what I REALLY am... A Wytch. The last of my kind. Everyone else died, got slaughtered, or killed themselves. I'm the only one who had the brains to use my powers to gain trust of millions at a time. It wasn't easy to get here, I have the scars to prove it, well what I have currently. They won't be there when I re-spawn again. Since I'm the last of the Wytches, god shined his light upon me giving me a chance to rejoin my kind. In the sky. Humanity does not deserve such creatures as us, therefore why not leave them and their egos alone. Well, i wanted to live, I'm sure thats what my mother would've wanted. Never met her, but I'm sure that's it. I chose to work with The Lord of Death to cleanse this planet. Someone's got to stand up and take out the trash, so that's where I come in . So in return, god closed his holy gates to me leaving me here, alone. Just like its been since birth. Alone. But I really don't mind. You can't lose what you never had. And since my parents died a few days after I was born, a charm activated on my body giving me knowledge and power to survive on my own. Therefore I found a hiding spot and went in hyper sleep until I was 5 where I was mobile and can actually think to survive. It was a miracle no one found me, but as a baby, I could fit anywhere.

 **BAM BAM BAM** "Maka Albarn to the stage!"

"I said I'm coming!" If it were up to me, they'd all be dead. That way I could go home and go back to reading. Humans are smelly, loud, distracting, rude, bat shit crazy brutes that take advantage of gods fruits of luxury. But as Lord Death said "no matter the personality everyone is born innocent until they commit moral sin. In other words, no Maka you blood thirsty wench, you cannot go on a killing spree. But I always find a few bad eggs or 'kishins' as we like to call them in the enormous crowd I bring in.

* * *

 

**Sasuke's POV~~~~~~**

Once we paid our wallet raping expenses for tickets, we paid an extra 5,159 ¥ for V.I.P badges to meet her. Of course there will be other crazy fans to get in our way from getting her alone. But we devised a plan, since witches love to seduce, why don't we use their own tactic against them. And of course everyone looked at me since _apparently_ I'm good at seducing women. But Konoha just happened to be filled with shallow idiots so their reasoning is flawed. But looking back at her picture, she looks shallow enough, she fits the description of shallow so how hard could she be?

As we entered the dome auditorium, which was quite larger than I first expected; we got first glance at how many fans she had. Thousands. Thousands of young people of all age ranges, my guesstimate would be 12-late twenties. They may be people to us, but they were thousands of human shields to her. We swam our way through the sea of fans to get to the V.I.P pit that was close to the stage. Perfect view of her and get a taste of what her voice is like. All of a sudden, colored light beams flashed on and moved across the audience. The stage lit up bright, a scorching brightness for effect, the DJs voice booming in the above speakers to introduce the Cheshiress to the stage. Out behind the huge tele screen came out the Cheshiress followed by a few back up dancers.

* * *

 

**APOV~~~~~~**

She walked with a haughty strut and had a mischievous look on her face which came off as attractive and arousing. She had one hand on her hip and the other slumped at her side. As she got closer you were able to see she had her hair tied in a side ponytail lazily slumped over her shoulders with her bangs falling across her eyes. And as usual a mini fedora on the top of her head. She wore her pin stripe tube top with her suit and tie collar around her neck, and some spandex shorts to show off her legs and some high heels. As she got to her spot in the front center of the stage, the back up dancers scurried to their places and stared at the floor. The fans were screaming and cheering in excitement and anticipation, hands reaching or her and posters waving with her name in the distance. Screams of "Cheshiress" and "I love you!" Heard from everywhere and everyone. She stood there with a smile across her glossy lips and the utmost patience as he crowd started to die down. The stage darken so only she could be seen in a cylinder of stage lighting. She stared at the ground as she waited for the music to Que.. Music started all around.

( _Authors Note: please refer to Ellie Gouldings 'I Need Your Love'_ ) -she looked up slowly with a soft look on her face as she started to sing, her voice booming across the audience. She crossed her hands over her heart she started.

" _I need your love. I need your time._

_When everything's wrong You make it right.._

_I feel so high.._

_I come alive.._

_I need to be free with you tonight I need your love..."_

[ **Beat break** ] -she slowly looked at the floor as the huge tele screen lit up showing the now moving dancers silhouettes.

" _I need your love..."_

 **[Beat Drops** ] -the light shuts off and now you can only see her and her dancers dancing silhouettes dancing across the stage to the beat of the music. The audience starts screaming and going wild with delight raising their arms. After a couple seconds the light switched back on the accentuate their features once more. The crowd dies down the listen to her. She started to sing once more but with more movements to express her words.

_"I take a deep breath every time I pass your door_

_I know you're there but I can't see you anymore_

_And that's the reason you're in the dark_

_I've been a stranger ever since .we .fell .a-part..._

_And I feel so helpless heeeeere_

_Watch my eyes are filled with feeeear_

_ Tell me do you feel the same?   
_

_Hold me in your arms agaaain_

_I need your love_ (patting crossing their hands over their hearts and patting it to the beat)

 _I need your time_ (swiftly lifting their arms to resemble ticking clocks still with the beat)

_When everything's wrong_

_You make it right_

_I feel so high_ ( dropping it low with their hands in the air)

 _I come alive_ (standing back up with one one hand on their hips and the other smoothly brushing across their chests)

 _I need to be free with you tonight_ (smoothly pointing to the crowd and winking, making them burst into a frenzy of joy.)

I _need your love_ (the the screen switches off to only show her as she stares at the floor once more, but with a smile.)"

[ **Beat break** ] -the screen switches back on to show the dancing silhouettes once more.

_"I need your love..."_

[ **Beat Drops** ] her light switches off and they jump straight into their crazed dancing routines, extravagantly syncing with the beat and making the audience jump and scream in a craze. Once again after a couple moments the fans died down and the lights switched on and she delved herself into the lyrics once more.

_"Am I dreaming?_

_Will I ever find you now?_

_I walk in circles but I'll never figure out._

_What I mean to you, do I belong?_

_I try to fight this but I know .I'm. not. that. strong..._

_And I feel so helpless heeeere_

_Watch my eyes are filled with feeeear_

_Tell me do you feel the same?_

_Hold me in your arms agaaaain_

_I need your love_ (once again patting their hearts)

 _I need your time_ (once again moving their arms)

_When everything's wrong_

_You make it right_

_I feel so high_ (once again bending their legs and dropping low to the ground )

 _I come alive_ (once again standing up and brushing their chests)

 _I need to be free with you tonight_ (once again pointing to the audience)

 _I need your love_ ( she smiles brightly at the crowd making them push against the V.I.P separators and reaching out for her in a enthusiastic craze.)"

[ **Beat break** ]- once more the light dies down to only her, and once more the dancers dance.

 _I need your love..._ -all lights shine on them showing their features, and they go wild with their choreographed dance. After a minute the music dies down along with the lights to only her.

_"All the years All the times You have never been to blame_

_And now my eyes are open_

_And now my heart is closing_

_And all the tears All the lies All the waste I've been trying to make it change_

_And now my eyes are open"_ -she softly looks up her eyes meeting Sasuke's red ones, and begins her solo. Sasuke feels his heart beat, throwing him into utter confusion.

_"I need your love..._

_I need your time..._

_When everything's wrong_

_You make it right..._

_I feel so high I come alive I need to be freeeeee"_

[ **Beat break** ] the beat drops , extra dancers join the group doing stunts while Maka and her group rush to the front with new dances and fireworks set off across the stage. Slowly the song closes and they all drop like rag dolls making audience go wild. The next hour goes by full of songs and dancing, and finally her finale performance.

* * *

 

~~o~O~o~~

**Sasuke's POV~~~~~~**

"Thank you so much everyone for coming so far to support me! Now as a reward I will pick thirty fans from the crowd to meet me backstage!" Thirty ? Sounds a little too specific if you ask me...I think she just chose her pigs plump for slaughter, a killer in pigs clothing. But I'll be the pig in killers clothing if its last thing I do.

"That's definitely her..."

"How do you know?"

"Sakura, how many singers do you know that can switch accents that easily? Nonetheless sing without any sort of microphone device?"

"Shit..."

"Exactly. Lets go the V.I.P are heading backstage..."

"If the thirty that I chose please come back stage, I have a special gift for you all..." Sorry witch...but there won't be any early Christmas this time...

 

* * *

 

**Maka's POV~~~~~~**

During the concert my Soul Perception detected thirty Kishin souls. By the look of it, I'm pretty sure they only came here for easy prey. Thirty little piggies...plump for slaughter, plenty to feast upon. Makes my mouth water. I had a 'special' room prepared for these 'lucky' fans, small, hard to run around, hard for them to transform in, easy for slaughter. Easy for cleaning. There's also those crazy V.I.P fans, and lets not forget those suspicious ones, the ones dressed in T-shirts and skirts. Not even my craziest fans wear all my merchandise...they were the only group that didn't go especially crazy. Plus...that raven haired one...Ill deal with them afterwards... The other V. I .P can quickly shake hands and sign autographs. As I made my way to the signing room I couldn't help but wonder about that group. Who are they? I have a feeling they are shinobi...what land though? I know they're are probably here based on suspicions...I should've been more careful...the last Kishin kills didn't go so well since they put up a surprising fight and had a shitload of seals. Assholes, I ought to pay a visit to the monks and thank them properly for making those. The sun came up before I could do anything about the bodies and I was out in the open. Those Kishinev weren't even full kissing, so they had an existing body even after being reaped...

Doesn't matter now, my existence is probably known all over the place by now... Doesn't mean I can't at least cut my 'problem' in half... I entered I big room with red velvet carpets and red vintage wallpaper, just enough to make the fans feel special. I sat down In my red silk chair with a gold support frame. The signing table was cover in a black silk cloth with red embroidering on the borders. Subtracting the stupid looking shinobi's, I had approximately 20 make up plastered fan girls to deal with. With my charming smile I call the fans "Okay ill take whoever is first."

"Oh my god oh my god oh my god OH. MY. GOD. Chesh! I only dreamed to meet you, you're so beautiful and I love you and I'm like your biggest fan and oh my god can I like, get your autograph?!" Squealed the first fan girl, the others clicked their tongue in distaste on her comment of 'biggest fan girl'.

"Sure love, what would you like me to sign?"

"Oh um I have several things. All 50 of your posters, all 20 T-shirts, my favorite bra and underwear from your clothes line, my hand, my forehead, and this glass tube that holds your hair follicle that I got at your last concert!" If I didn't know what a bat shit crazy stalker looked like before...I do now ...mother of god she has my hair and this underwear is stained and I've never feared anything until now...overall. I want to cry.

"Oh...u-um..sure?"

"OH MY GOD I LOVE YOU SO MUCH! You're the best!" It would be 'best' if you'd just leave before I develop nightmares... The rest of the time went by, each fan showing their unique ways of fanning over me. All equally disturbing if I do say so myself. Then it came to the team of unskilled masqueraders, their worse than a five year olds posing as a ghost for halloween... "Oh my! What a colorful group!" Well if you could wait in this room Ill be right with you, but right now I have some anxious fans to deal with."

"Oh that's fine and all but I work...with the the newspaper in our town and I was hoping for a quick interview." That raven haired one with the red eyes again...HA he must think I'm some egotistical wench, well sir I'm a lot smarter than you think. "Sorry but I've already dealt with 20 fans so I always take a break and deal with the hand picked fans."

"But-"

"Oh my! I really must go sorry!" Damn shinobi...hahaha, I'm not that easy, don't test me.

* * *

 

**Sasuke's POV~~~~~~**

Damn witch, she's a lot smarter than I thought, this poses a problem for us now that she's given us the middle finger and skipped out. Those people are gonna die now that she's slipped through our fingers, but now that Plan A failed, it's time for Plan B. Crash her parade.

* * *

 

**Maka's POV~~~~~~**

As I walked down the hall I found the 'special ' group of hand picked fans and lead them into a white room, with a white tile floor and white ceiling. This room was located in a deserted area of the backstage where no one could interrupt.

"This room is really small"

"Yeah, where's these 'gifts'."

"Hahahaha calm down guys." I swiftly shut the door behind me.

"Your gift is right in front of you."

"What do you mean?"

"I think you know very well what I mean..." The looks on Their faces shriveled into menacing blood curdling looks.

"Well now that you know who we are, what makes you so stupid to gather us in a room and tell us. Dumb bitch"

"Hahahaha quite the mouth their, what makes you so stupid to think I'm the average 'dumb bitch'. I'm not dumb, but I am a bitch, one bitch of a Wytch."

"You!" Snarled one of them.

"Yes...me." I clasped my hands together and transform into my Wytch attire consisting of leather leggings, leather thigh boots. A leather corset halter top and and leather corset fore arm sleeves that flow to the ground hiding my hands. My hair is in it's usual side pony tail but with a mini Wytch hat on my head.

" Its been nice knowing you, so let me send you off with a party gift of DEATH." I raised my hand to reveal a black and purple orb of energy with music notes I collected from my performance earlier. Helps give my attacks that silent but deadly extra 'kick'. But just fucking then, then fucking door opens...should've locked it...to reveal that damn raven haired ninja in a different attire. The kishin's revert back to their normal looking human selves except with the look of scared helplessness. Those fuckin' ass-hats.

"Aaaah so you finally showed your true colors, nice outfit, I'd find you even more attractive if it weren't for the fact you're a blood thirsty people gutting witch." And before I could think of what to do , the bastard dug his foot in my stomach throwing me back in the wall and tossed several paper seals on me. Fuck. And there goes my fucking dinner...oh yeah, and there goes thirty blood thirsty kishins. Right. Out. The. Door.

* * *

 

**APOV~~~~~~**

Back where the others were, awaiting Sasuke's return and awaiting Tsunade to send a messenger dog to deliver holy seals to capture the witch. When out of no where from around the corner comes a sprinting hoard of people escaping the building. Not long after that comes a sprinting Maka in her dance attire making an escape through the EXIT.

"She's escaping! lets go!"

"What about Sasuke?!"

" He's fine! We can't let her escape!" Rushing out the door, the ninjas split up and began their chase on Maka.

* * *

 

**Sasuke's POV~~~~~~**

"Well there goes another massacre, sad what will happen to your image once word gets out that you're a witch. The last of your kind too."

"It's sad that no ones going to come to your rescue, the last of your group too. By the way, you should think about getting some real seals."

"What?!"

* * *

 

**Maka's POV~~~~~~**

Good thing I sent out a clone to distract his groupies, now I can deliver punishment for interrupting my slaughter time. My powers aren't the greatest since its my time of month. Not like humans of course with the whole Niagra Falls of Carnage, more like three days of extreme horniness due to past mating seasons. But since I don't have anyone to mate with I just have aches and pains in my womanhood. And it especially hurts like a bitch now that I did an hour of non stop dancing. And that fucking asshole kicked me, how rude! As soon as I shook of the fake seals, I quickly flash stepped myself behind him. I gave gave him a sharp elbow cut to the mid spine throwing him to the ground and momentarily incapacitating him. This gave me enough time to close the door and lock it while dimming the lights.

This room was once used as a mic check room, so it's sound proof to the outside. I walked over to him and kicked him so he was laying on his back, I seemed to have injured him a little. But not too much so he can withstand what I'm going to do. I bent down and sat on him so I was straddling him, I place my hands on his chest and gave him a quick thrust of my hips to wake him up from the pain.

"Ah! What are you doing?"

"Hahaha well since it's that time of month for me and you fucking set free those murderers, your gonna have to pay. But for now, this is more urgent for me, so THIS will have to do." I gave him a mischievous grin as the words set in for what I was going to do.

"You fucking witch! I'm not about to become your living blow up doll." As he tried to get me off, I smoothly grabbed his wrists and held them above his head, with one hand I called upon a servant hand to hold his wrists for me. The servant hand is a spirit hand created to float about and help out whoever calls upon it. Basically a handy dandy helper. His mouth and nose was cover by his turtle neck so I couldn't tell his expression, but by the squinting of his red eyes, I could tell his was angry and in disbelief. I once again thrusted and dug my hips into his make him grunt.

"Ah fuck"

"hahaha no need for a sailor mouth."

"Fuck you" I dug my hips into him once more making him throw back his head in pleasure, trying not to make a sound.

"Don't worry no one will hear you hahaha."

"Tch like that's suppose to make me feel better!"

"You say no, but your body says a definite yes." I pressed myself lightly referring to his growing bulge in his pants. He looked away not saying anything, which means he knows...I'm right. I started thrusting again with continuous pattern, until it was becoming to much for me where they were becoming more erratic.

" aaaahn, oh god..."

"Guh, ugh...ah! Fuck.."

"Once again with that mouth of yours"

* * *

 

**APOV~~~~~~**

Maka swiftly grabbed the fabric that covered his mouth and nose and pulled it down so she could gain access. Crashing her lips to his she once more ground herself onto his covered groin. Sasuke refusing to give her access to the inside of his mouth lead her to thrust her hips harshly into his causing him to moan loudly.

"Aaah!" She took this chance to delve her tongue into his wet cavern, fighting against his hot molten tongue for dominance while continuing to dry fuck him. Once the pleasure got too much she removed herself from his ravished lips, he dropped his head weakly to the side too turned on to fight back anymore. He kept watchful red eyes on her to see what she would do next. Maka then turn herself around on him so her back was facing him. She rubbed her lithe hands over his covered boner making him twitch. She chuckled at this while she continued to undo his pants, once she accomplished that she gasped at what she had come to find. "Oh my , what a big cock you have." Giggle Maka lacing each word with lust. Sasuke's eyes clouded with lust could only respond with a groan of anticipation. Maka quickly swooped Sasuke's manhood into her mouth and and started sucking him off like he was the best lollipop in the world. This caused Sasuke to throw his head back and buck his hips into her mouth. She swirled her tongue around him while bobbing her head up and down him.

"Ah, ah Aaah fuck-hah hah- ah!" She continued her ministrations but this time started a violent hum on his dick and suck him off harder. Sasuke started to violently buck his hips and arch his back as he came closer and closer to orgasming. With one final bob and a pop off his length he released himself with a loud grunt. She winced as it splattered on her face and over torso.

"Well I was planning to get rid of my clothes anyways." She said as she turned to give him a smirk assuring him she wasn't done. Sasuke couldn't say anything since he was still panting and recovering from his climax. She slyly and slowly untied her leather halter top leaving her in a thin fabric of a bra, and slid the cloth up and over her head and tossed it to the side. She wasn't in the mood to take of her boots to take of her leggings so she just tore them off. Leaving her altogether clad in leather thigh boots, thin lacy underwear, and a thin black tube bra pushing up and accentuating her perky B-cup breasts. She switched herself back around on him and slowly rubbed her hands up his torso to grab the top of his turtle neck. From there she ripped open his shirt, she rubbed an massaged his define torso making him breathe heavily bringing back his arousal. She rubbed her dripping sex up and down his length coating it while crashing her lips to his in a heated kiss. She continued to massage his body, while dancing her tongue with his until she felt he was ready. She then reached down between her legs and moved her panties aside and started to trace the tip of his dick up and down her lips.

"No..ah!-please-stop gah! I can't . I mustn't ahah!" Once she was even more wet and aroused she brought her hips down on him, plunging him deep inside her.

"AAAHN! OH MY GOD! Ah ah ahaaaah you're so big.." Tossing her head back and violently bucking against his hips she filled the room with her wanton moans. Sasuke tossed his head back once more arching his back into her. He started to involuntarily thrust up into her causing her to squeal in delight making her ground harder into him.

"Mmmmm aha ooooh AH! Aaaaaahn" Maka moaned and panted and soon dove back for another make out session with Sasuke forcing her tongue into his mouth .

"Mmmm more, harder. I can't do this by myself, it feels too good-aaaaaahn" no matter what Sasuke did, his hips continued to comply with her lustful demands. As he continued to pound into her and she continued to ride and fuck him senseless noticing that she was soon about to climax. Lifting herself once more she sat up and placed her hands on his sweaty chest to give her leverage as she bounced and gyrated on his length. "Ah! Mmmm I'm gonna-" her climax hit her like a brutal wave, dragging her nails across his chest leaving gashes. Her walls clenched around his manhood causing him to once more orgasm. His hot seed filling her up while her juices flowed out of her like a waterfall. She arched her back giving a silent scream before slumping on top of him. The helping hand disappeared leaving Sasuke a tired mess, too weak to do anything. Maka weakly rolled herself off of him and laid beside him.

Back with Kakashi and the others, they finally trapped her in an alleyway where she had no where to go. "We can either do this the easy way or the the hard way...or you could accept a dinner date with me." Said Kiba slowly walking towards her.

"There's nowhere for you to go, we just want to ask you about the murders." Stated Kakashi as calmly as he could as he slowly slipped his shrunken out of his back pouch."

"As fun as that sounds...it's time to go hee hee, see ya losers!" And with that the unbeknownst Maka clone poofed into thin air leaving the air heavy with disbelief.

"if that was a clone, then than means..."

"OH MY GOD SASUKE!" The yelled in unison as the quickly jumped into a race to get back to the Musicians DOMEmatrix to save Sasuke. Maka weakly raised her arm and with a snap of her fingers she switched back into her dancing attire. She got up wincing at the ache between her legs and walked over to Sasuke. Still awake he weakly and groggily spoke "there's a vent over there. You can escape from over there."

"Helping the enemy eh?"

"No, we seemed to have started something and I would like to take the satisfaction to kill you."

"I'll consider that as a promise them." She smiled and with a snap of her fingers Sasukes clothes were as good as new. She walked over to the vent, open the grate and crawled in, then replaced the grate before quickly making an escape. Sasuke laid in the middle of the room, even when Kakashi and the others burst through the door.

"Sasuke! Are you okay?"

"What happened?!"

"Where is she?!"

"She's gone."

* * *

 

**Sasuke's POV~~~~~~**

I just got my ass raped by a witch, female, woman, a total bitch. I just became her free no batteries included...dildo. I have an urge to kill something all of a sudden. 


	4. Found Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maka has managed to infiltrate the village in search of her case file. But Sasuke catches wind and is hot on her tail.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: this chapter contains lemon, non con, adult themes.

**APOV~~~~~~**

"So you're telling me that you guys got your ass's handed to you." Tsunade was sitting behind her desk with her elbows resting on the desk with her fingers interlaced with each-other. She was examining Kakashi very carefully awaiting his reply.

"U-um haha I guess that's one way to put it. Though kinda harsh don't you think?" Replied Kakashi while rubbing the back of his head awkwardly.

"And what of Sasuke? How is he doing? I overheard that something occurred when he was alone with the witch." Kakashi stopped rubbing his head and stared long at the wall. "He refuses to say anything besides that nothing happened. All I know is that a new candle has been lit within him. I just don't know what kind..."

Tsunades eyes darken and her voice lowered to a darker more serious tone." so what do YOU think we should do? I would take him off this case and give it to the ANBU, but I want to hear your opinion..."

" I would keep him on the case... Mainly because I want to see where this goes... But also, this might teach him to face what he once was...pure loneliness..."

**Sasuke's POV~~~~~~**

It's been a couple days since the first encounter. I can still where her hands once were...those thin yet strong hands, coarse with callouses. I got out of the shower and looked in the mirror at the scratches she left on my chest. Red from the heat of the water. They're not deep, they'll heal fine I'm sure. I won't tell anyone what happened, especially since the very sound of it is dignity shredding. I am Sasuke Uchiha of the proud Uchiha clan. The last of his clan and the last subordinate of Orochimaru. I worked along with Madara and the Akatski before I joined the leaf and destroyed them all. I... Sasuke Uchiha got tricked, pinned and overtaken by a witch; I got raped by a small framed, leggy blonde woman. I don't think I could handle what they'd say. Sorry but pride and dignity above anything else. So I'm going to the Hokages Headquarters and request to be put on this case. Alone.

**Maka's POV~~~~~~**

Word on the street is that the original village that got the case of me was Konoha. So that's where I've gone. I'm not gonna terrorize or anything , just go burn the files, probably erase the memory of the village. You know...little stuff. This village isn't that big since they're still finishing the rebuilding. Heard the village got destroyed, sad the bastard who destroyed it brought everyone back to life. I hopped myself into a tree to get a view of the village. If I say so myself I'd have to say they are at least 95% finished. The village is quite big, all the buildings are new painted with vibrant pastels. With cable lines stretching house to house with smaller ones intertwined. I can see trees and forested areas being raised from earth chakra Shinobi. I came to find a giant wall surround the village with only one way in, through the front gates. You can't jump over since there's a huge invisible barrier surrounding the village by password. Of course nothing I can't handle. I took one last glance at the beautifully colored village before hopping to the ground. Based on observation, the barrier allows birds to go through. It's a wonder how nobodies noticed this. Stupid ninjas. Stupid HUMANS.

**Sasuke's POV~~~~~~**

I reached the Hokage's HeadQuarters and headed up the red carpet stairs to the Hokages Study. I was scheduled to meet Tsunami or Tsunade whatever her name is. The Hokage. As I entered the room, I met face to face with a serious Tsunade. She's probably gonna ask more about what happened. 

"Hello Sasuke. Sorry but I'm a little short on time so I'm gonna make this brief. Me and Kakashi talked some thing's through and I've decided to keep you on this case and let you manage it by yourself." 

"Wait so you-"well that takes care of me asking her. I never thought the day would come so fast. 

"Yes, I trust you enough where I feel you can handle a mission by yourself. Now go get us a witch, don't kill her either." She said with a stern undertone. Sad that I don't get to kill that witch, but some punishment will have to do. I'm glad she didn't ask about what happened. 

" and later you're going to tell me what happened you hear me Sasuke" Fuck...

**Maka's POV~~~~~~**

So maybe my plan wasn't so great... First I turned into a stick so that birds could pick me up and take me to build nests. That only ended up with me flying in the OPPOSITE direction. Then I turned myself into a worm, I was stuck inside a bird and thrown back up since I kept beating up its innards. Next I tried being a bird but the barrier knew right away I was an intruder and zapped me. Then I finally transformed myself into a mouse, which got eaten by an owl, which got attack and killed by a hawk and it's corpse carried into the village into a tree. Overall my experience was rough, I might stay here for a bit so I don't have to keep doing this... When I got out of the tree I was still in witch form, so I switched myself into kunoichi form so I blended in. My outfit included a short sexy black kimono with red pinstripes and a red obi. The sleeves have red ruffle lace that makes it appear longer. It had a red and black tail on the back that falls a foot from the ground, with red lace at the end. I put my hair up in chopsticks and a red peony in it. Underneath my kimono was a black skin tight top with a turtle neck that covers my mouth and nose. On my right thigh was bandages and shiruken pouch. I overall feel pretty delicious. These ninjas are such imbeciles, how easily can someone can disguise themselves to look just like them. Now to look around. 

**Sasuke's POV~~~~~~**

I wondered the streets for a midday stroll. Receiving squeals from fan girls, hellos from the shopkeepers and nods from passing shinobi. Though I came upon a crowd of elderly male shopkeepers blushing and gossiping.

"Did you see that beauty?" 

"What do you mean beauty? She was wearing a fuckin mask."

"It's all in the eyes, and man did she have some fierce eyes"

"Yeah I'm with him, if I was 40 years younger I'd be on her in a matter of seconds."

" tch you'd still bust your hip, you were a fatty when you were younger."

" speak for yourself, atleast I was called a sex god." 

"The only god you are is the god of STDs."

"And you had so much sex with your filthy hands that you gave yourself crabs!" Aaaaand I'm done with this conversation. The things people talk about in public...but this fierce beauty ... I got a flash back of when she stared me in the eyes at her concert... Let's go find this beauty and see what's she like.

**Makas POV~~~~~~**

I got the mission files. I managed to raise suspicions of a single ANBU and lure him in a secure location before turning on him and hypnotizing him. When he came back with them, I made sure to erase all memory. As I made my way through the backstreets of the village, I soon was alert by my soul perception that I was being followed. So I quickly rounded the corner and awaited for them to fall in my trapped. I readied my weapon, my weapon was my nails growing into a sturdy blade. As soon as I felt that they were close enough I jumped out for the kill.

***shhhing*splat***

The sloshing of blood and the fall of his body, the shrill scream as the life left his cold eyes... The incandescent light from his body gave off as he transformed in ribbons of blackness. As his body transform into one single red soul. This Kishin was certainly stupid enough to think I'd be stupid enough to not detect who he was. As I grabbed the squishy red soul, I pulled my mask down about ready to feast upon the delicate soul. When my eyes glanced up to meet red ones several yards away. 

Red eyes meeting my green ones, red ones just as surprised as mine. 

Red ones just as fucking confused as mine.

**Sasuke's POV~~~~~~**

As I continued my search for this masked beauty, whirling through back streets and alleyways; I caught a glimpse of an ANBU ninja jump of from a small alley way that I happen to miss. I stopped and hid as I saw a tall slender man walk into the same alley way. He had a rough face, his eyes were hard and glossy. His pupils were dilated and he was walking quite fast. I waited a few moments before following behind, being the skilled ninja I am, I stuck to the shadows. I peered over the corner to see him a few yards away when he stopped. I quickly shifted back to my spot behind the wall. I didn't have to look to know that he was checking behind himself to see if he was being followed. I stayed in my spot, waiting to see if I could build some space between us before I followed him again. But before I could even settle on an appropriate time, my ears were filled with a blood curdling shriek. And it didn't sound human.

I quickly jumped out in fighting stance to witness the a woman with a mask, dressed in a short black kimono. I'm guessing she's the masked beauty. But what was surprising was what I saw. Splayed before her was two halves of the man. His body quickly disintegrated into black ribbons swirling in midair. The black ribbons then transformed into a floating red ball with a squiggly tail coming from the top. The ball formation had splotches of dark red scaly patches. You can see a bright red ore in the middle of the ball. I have no clue what I just witnessed, but judging by her body language...she's done this before. I couldn't help but stand frozen still processing what had just occurred. I watched as she grabbed her mask and pull it down to reveal her face. I don't know how many surprises I can fucking take before my heart stops and I just keel over altogether. The fucking witch, I'd never forget her face, those eyes...those fierce green eyes. She grabbed the strange orb and tilted her head back like she was about to eat it, when her eyes quickly landed on me. That's the moment the world stopped. 

The world... Froze. Green eyes meeting my red ones, green ones just as surprised as mine. 

Green ones just as fucking confused as mine. 

**Makas POV~~~~~~**

Well that stupid shinobi has found me, which means I don't get to slowly enjoy my meal. I was going to play with him some more but now that he's meddled with my food...again. I might as well kill him, Plenty of fish in the sea as the humans say. But I need a more secure area to fight him. I think ninjas are stupid but I don't think they're stupid enough to send a weakling to fight me. So much to my distaste, I quickly scarf up the soul and started running. I remember seeing a big secluded space of rubble on the far side of town. I'm planning lead him there, great place to start a graveyard. I'll be long gone when they find his torn massacred body. Sure Lord Death will be pissed, but 20 kishins later he's fine. 

**Sasuke's POV~~~~~~**

The second she ran off, I was after her. So not only is she a witch, but a man eater...in both senses... She make it easier to kill her, not like it was harder before but- never-mind... As I chased her through alleyways I wondered as to why she didn't run across the rooftops, would be a less likely chance to get caught. But of course you'd be noticed by some ninja, especially patrolling ANBU. She's not as dumb as I thought, well of course I figured that out the minute she began... Raping me with that thin athletic lithe body that she possesses and OH MY FUCKING WHAT AM I DOING! This isn't it right what am I doing why am I feeling this way. She must've casted a spell on me, I don't FEEL. Feelings are weakness, I tossed those away the minute my clan was murder. Sasuke Uchiha does not FEEL. Not only am I going to kill this bitch, but I'm going to make a Bon fire off her body!... I noticed through her selective choice of alleyways that she was heading somewhere specific. The minute I saw a particular building to another, I knew where she was heading. And we were almost there... It was perfect for my plan, and I don't care what Tsunade says. Revenge tastes ever so sweet. 

  **APOV~~~~~~**

When Maka reached the rubbish area, she kept running leading Sasuke further and further into the area until they were surrounded by nothing but rubble. Sasuke was quickly catching up to Maka, readying his sword at his side. And right when she was in arms reach she quickly whirled on him, round house kicking him in the stomach. He was thrown several feet back into a wall that remains of what used to be a house. 

"That's what you get for kicking me and making me lose my dinner!" Right after she said that he disappeared from where he was and appeared right behind her. And before she could even react, he shoved his sword right through her body. His sword slid into her body like butter, coating his sword with black blood. He then slung her body to the side like a rag-doll. Her body laid there drenched in her pooling black blood. 

"That's what you get for raping me! You may not be as dumb as I thought but you're definitely weaker than I thought. No wonder your kind was wiped out. Hmm, this black blood suits you, it's as black as your heart I'm sure." He began to walk away with an empty feeling since she died before  he could get his full revenge. 

"You may not be as weak as I thought but you're DEFINITELY dumber than I thought. Which means a lot since I originally thought you were an idiot." She began to pick herself up and you could see her body sucking the blood back into her body and seal the gaping wound in her chest. He body did such a deal that the pool of blood from the ground was even gone. She dusted herself off while Sasuke stood there dumbfounded. "And if your an idiot then the rest are probably like you. No wonder YOUR clan was killed off. Oh come on, what's with the face? There was a newspaper article stuck to the back of my case file with a picture of cute little boy who resembles you. Eh? Sasuke?So if my kind deserved to die, then the same logic applies to YOUR clan." 

Sasuke's mind went red with anger, he charged his hand with the Chidori and charged at Maka with all his might. Of course Maka wasn't about let herself get hit a second time so with a clasp of her hands and a breath of air, she sang a single note. The note then expanded itself into a wave of energy that began forcing itself at Sasuke, tearing up the ground as it went. Growing size and power, destroying more of what was in its path. Sasuke clashed his Chidori with the wave of energy, immediately stopping it's destructive path. Sparks of energy sprang from the clash, searing the ground it hit. Maka's hands were infront of herself now, using the energy from within herself to force the wall of energy into his Chidori. Sasuke using all his might to push the Chidori to counter her attack. The sound of the grinding energies was like the sound of shaving metal on stone. More and more sparks produced from the clashing energies. Sasuke could tell this was getting nowhere, so with his other hand he quickly grabbed a small metal cube. Unnoticeably throws the cube under their clashing attacks. The cube then activated itself, unfolding itself into one big metal platform that barely tapped the front of their shoes. The platform then caught electric sparks of Sasuke's Chidori and spreaded them like butter on bread across the platform. Sasuke's sandals were rubber while hers were leather therefore absorbing the electric current. "Gah!" She squealed in surprise and agony as she stumbled away from the now noticed platform. "Bastard..." 

Sasuke noticed the falter in her attack and used the chance to push his Chidori through it. Her attack shattered like glass which then sent it back at her, throwing her back into a collapsed house. Sasuke stayed in fighting stance, awaiting her next move. When a couple seconds passed by he lowered his guard a bit. But suddenly she jumped out of the rubble and into the air. While in the air she clasped her hands together, hand signing away till a tear form above in the sky and out fell a pitch black scythe. It's handle black, and at the top of the shaft was what looked like a closed eye sutured shut. It's long black blade had silver zigzags. She twirled the scythe a over her like a helicopter until she landed on the ground in fighting stance. " a worthy opponent you are... Haven't had a hit like that in a LONG time. Nonetheless be killed by a human in awhile." She swung her scythe back as she charged forward leaving him no time to summon a jutsu but to draw his sword.

" I guess I under estimated you, how rude of me." Said Sasuke through clenched teeth as he pushed his sword into her blade. 

" oh don't worry about it. Though I'm not sorry because you still have yet to prove to me that you're not stupid." Maka retaliated as she too push against his sword.

"Oh and my plan with the platform and and electricity wasn't good enough for you? Geez you're a tough crowd." 

"That was a cheap trick!"

"Got the job done didn't it? Besides maybe you should rethink your choice of wear, high heels aren't exactly the best in a battle with an electric and fire nature ninja."

" what's wrong? My outfit too alluring? I'm quite the problem solver to GROWING problems." Maka said the last part and laced it with lust and ended her sentence with a hearty wink as she pushed even more into Sasuke. 

"Sorry but I don't exactly pop wood for sluts like you." And with that he returned with even more strength in the fight. 

" you smug asshole...I. Am not. A SLUT!" And with that Maka faltered her scythe defenses to dip a little towards the ground, swinging her leg around to kick at Sasuke's feet making him stumble a bit. This gave her enough opening to quickly stand back up and whirl a 360 with her scythe and slamming the back shaft into his side, sending him off like a home run into the far side of the open space into a half standing house enclosed by fallen buildings. There was only one way in which was a hole made from Sasuke's receiving body. When Maka peered inside she found his groaning form on the ground, on top if rubble like a cherry on a sundae. 

"You fucking bitch, you have one hell of a bite when you're pissed enough..." He groaned as he lifted his head to see where she was. But everything was spinning from a probable concussion. 

"Well maybe you shouldn't have called me a slut Baka." She spat. She jumped down into the room with was luckily still intact and what looked to be a tatami matted living space. She used her magic to seal the hole, sealing both of them inside. 

"You put up quite the fight... I admire that about you." She said as she licked her top lip, slowly making her way to his laying form. 

"If you think you're gonna get lucky , you can think again!" He reached down to his thigh pouch and pulled out some seals and threw them at Maka. She hissed in distaste and quickly revealed knives in her long sleeves and swatted the seals away. 

"god damn those fucking seals! You bastard how dare you try to seal me!!" She cried in anger and ferociousness as she stomped her way over. She swung a leg over and grabbed him by the front of his shirt and shook him with rage. Do you have any idea who I am?! Do you have any fucking idea how they make me feel?! I WILL NOT BE TIED LIKE A PIG!" She screamed as she shook him. All he could do was chuckle, then he quickly slid his hands up her thighs and hips, lining them with the seals.

"did you have any idea that all those seals were fake?" He grinned at her her with half lidded eyes. She immediately froze at the statement, her eyes widen with realization. " I believe the saying goes: Karma's a bitch." And with that, before she could get off of him, he grabbed her hips and flipped them over. He was above her and she was below. 

"You!" She screams with anger. She began giving off a low growl as he grinned at her. She tried pushing him off but since she was sealed, she was as good as a female human with no ninja training whatsoever. Grabbing both of her hands with his one of his big strong hands, he pinned them above her head. With the other he held her hips down as he thrusted himself into her covered pussy. 

"Ah!" She yelped in surprised. He kept thrusting again and again, and from angry growls to moans, she weakened. He took notice of her kimono loosening to his rough thrusts , so he grabbed as much of the fabric he could and tore it off her body. Leaving her clad in remains of her clothes, a black lacy bra and wet lacy thong. "Mmm ah! Ah! AH!" She moaned as his thrusts became harder, arching her back with every thrust. He abruptly stopped, leaving her to whimper at the loss. He slipped on his cloak and and took off his shirt, discarding them to the side. He twisted his well muscled torso to one of his hip pouches and began digging through in search of something. Maka flopped her head to the side noticing one of his shuriken had fallen out of his pouches. She quietly reached for it when she felt a strong hand grab the bicep of her arm and clenching it. She gave a yelp of pain and a growl, when she turned to give him a glare when she noticed him swallowing several familiar blue round diamond shaped pills. And oh was she frighten when she figured out what he was trying to do. He just took Viagra. She began to wriggle with panic, atrempting to reach the shrunken. He grabbed the shuriken away from her and lent down to the crook of her neck and bit her. "Ah!" She yelped with pain and pleasure as he began sucking and biting her neck raw. He licked his way from her neck to her bottom lip. He nipped her bottom lip for entrance and when she denied, he reached down into her panties and plunged a finger deep into her hot pussy pumping it making her cry with pleasure. He took this chance with shove his tongue into her mouth, muffling her throaty moans. He took his hand away once he felt she was wet enough. Enjoying her soft lips on his, she gave an angry scream into his mouth as he pinched her clit. He retracted his hand and began unbuttoning his pants, holding his penis in one hand. He stroked himself until he felt his cock was ready. His other hand grabbed her hair and yanked her head back as he got close to her face. He brought a shiruken down by her panties and cut them off. After he had an opening he began rubbing his now huge swollen cock against and in between her folds. "Tell me your name witch."

"Fuck you!" With that he pressed his giant cock on her entrance. " mmmm! Ah ah AH AAAH! Mmmnnn AAAAHN!" She squealed and moaned as she thrashed her hips against his beefy dick. He forced his swollen tip into her tight entrance, tearing and teasing her open.

"MMMMMM MAKA! MY NAME IS MAKA ALBARN" she screeched as she came all over his manhood.

"Well Maka , you are one nasty woman. Turning yourself into a sopping mess and cumming so early." 

" ugh , you ass hat, get off me! I'll kill you!" She spat through gritted teeth. With that, he grabbed both her knees and forced her legs wide open.

"Sluts like you can't do shit to me." 

" ooooh I'm a slut! So sue me! Call the police! Oh. Wait. THE UCHIHA CLAN WAS THE POLICE! Well hot damn." She laced every word with venom and drenched it with sarcasm. But it would be the last thing she say before Sasuke roughly rammed his swollen cock into her tight wet pussy. "Ah ah AH AH AH AAAAAAAAAAAH!" She she screamed with agony and pleasure as she came once again, squirting all over his lower stomach, there was small traces of blood from the sudden intrusion. His tip slamming into her cervix, kissing the entrance to her uterus. She squeezed her eyes shut letting tears fall as her moans quieted. Sasuke pulled out a bit and slammed back in, scraping her G spot and slamming into her cervix. "AaaaAAAAH!" She squealed in surprise as she thrashed and bucked. Panting and gasping from her orgasms she laid there, arms flopped to either side of her head. 

"Gee you look tired, but the fun hasn't even begun" he chuckled, he dove down and shoved his tongue into her mouth exploring it, swapping large amounts of saliva in their heated kiss. Without letting her finish recovering from her multiple orgasms he pulled out of her, and slammed back in. Causing Maka to thrash and arch her back in painful angles. Maka began to involuntarily buck her hips while tossing her head back and screaming in pleasure and delight, all while Sasuke's cock wreaked havoc in and out of her sopping wet pussy. 

"Aaaaaaah aaaaah ah ah ah ah ah aha ooooh mmm SASUKE!" She didn't mean to yell his name in euphoric pleasure as she orgasmed but she did, much to Sasuke's surprise.

"I thought -you-hated me...yet-..here you are yelling it" he chuckled as he continued panting and fucking her.

"Mmmm ah ah I...oh AHN! I can't help it.. I mmmm ooOOOH fuck me harder! You feel so good!" Maka placed her hands on his shoulders, digging her heels into the floor while gyrating her hips into his. Clenching his hands on her hips he flipped her on her hands and knees fucking her from behind. Making her go crazy with lust, squirting hard and far as she came, clenching her walls around him making him cum. He exploded himself hard and deep inside her vaginal walls. He came so much, filling her to the brim, to the point it spilt out from within her. The feeling of his hot seed made her already sensitive pussy cum again, losing strength in her arms and flopping to the ground with only her ass in the air with Sasuke pounding it. "Ah ah ah ah" she panted as he thrashed into her pussy erratically. 

"cum inside me ah aah fuck me deeper."

" who's the one with the dirty mouth now." He cooed into her ear as he nibble it.

"Just shut up and fuck me like no tomorrow!" She growled with lust. Again he flipped her to her back and lifted one leg over his shoulder while continuously pounded into her. This made him go deeper, stretching her more. He clenched her hips more and rammed her harder until her vagina was swollen and red. He came for the third time, filling her to the brim and pouring out of her, making her cum once more. 

"Ah ah ah ah SASUKE! Mmm aha ah ah" she clenched her walls down on him and he came again, letting her walls milk him for all he has. He reached down and play with her clit, pinching, pulling, and tugging roughly, making her orgasm with him, squirting all over his lower abdomen, while he pulled out of her and creamed his huge load all over her sticky folds. She gave a silent scream, arching her back into a C until flopping back onto the floor, knocked out cold. He flopped down on her, getting one last glance before losing consciousness himself.

'I can't tell whether that was good idea or a bad idea'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a reveiw to let me know how I'm doing or if you like the story :)


End file.
